Miranda II
The Miranda II is a joint Autobot and Earth Federation spaceship in the Energon portion of the Unicron Trilogy continuity family. Miranda II is the starship commanded by Optimus Prime and his crew during the Energon War and the Powerlinx Battles and later by Goku and the Z Fighters and the Lyoko Warriors. She was designed and built by Dr. Brian Jones in secret on New Earth's moon. Dr. Jones named the ship Miranda II after his wife Miranda Jones, thus according to naval tradition establishing this ship as a Miranda II Class. ''Energon'' cartoon continuity Miranda II was rolled out of her secret drydock on the moon so the Autobots could track down Unicron, using homing beacons that Ironhide had placed on two Divebomb drones. Carlos was able to trace Unicron's location, but to their surprise the beacon signals came from two different star systems. The Autobots warp-jumped to the Sol system's Main Asteroid belt, attracting the attention of the Decepticons, who did not wish for their secret base within Unicron to be revealed. So they launched an attack as the Miranda II was preparing a Space Bridge ring module to perform a second jump, forcing them to use the starship's portable Energon Grid generator. Megatron was caught in the path of the approaching Energon Field wave, but was pushed out of the way in time by Demolishor, who nobly sacrificed himself to save his leader. He exploded, to the horror of the Autobot onlookers who had served with him. Then Ironhide ruined the scene by saying a nonsensical line. Miranda II would go on to serve the Autobots and humans ably throughout the Powerlinx Battles, until her final mission against the Decepticons occupying Cybertron late in the war. Crippled by a powerful Energon Tower blast directed at them by Six Shot, Optimus Prime ordered the Autobots to abandon ship. He and Cliffjumper remained on board to try and find an area free of enemy forces so that Kicker and the Omnicons could disembark safely. After Kicker and his team jumped, Optimus Prime ordered the Miranda II's thrusters fired to hopefully bring the ship into orbit, and out of Decepticon range. But the ship was damaged beyond repair, and rapidly plummeted toward the surface. Optimus and Cliffjumper were rescued by Omega Supreme and Superion Maximus as the Miranda II crashed into the ground. Kicker took the fact that Miranda II did not explode as a good sign, and she would be a symbol of hope to all the remaining Autobot forces fighting on Cybertron. It inspired Constructicon Maximus and Bruticus Maximus to use the ship for target practice. After the war, the Miranda II was towed back to New Earth. ''Cybertron'' cartoon continuity With the Miranda II fully repaired and refitted, it armed with misslies, Goku and the Z-Fighters commanded the ship. The giant black hole threatens to devour Cybertron and other worlds. Only the power of the Omega Lock can stop it; Optimus Prime and a small team of Autobots, Goku and the Z-Fighters travel to various worlds in search of the lock and the four Cyber Planet Keys needed to activate it. Megatron, even more obsessed with power and godhood, attempts to seize the lock and the keys to boost his own personal power. Known crew and specifications The new crew of the Miranda II included: *Goku/Vegeta - Captain/Commanding Officer *Gohan - First Officer *Piccolo - Second Officer *Trunks - Helmsman *Goten - Tactical and Weapons *Videl - Communications Officer *Bulma - Engineer *Chi-Chi - Chief medical officer *Yamcha - Strategic Operations Officer *Bulla - Navigation and Sensors *Krillin - Angsty Cabin Boy *Pan - Whiner Energon Grid Miranda II features a smaller, portable version of Dr. Jones' Energon Grid as her primary defensive weapon. Two Peripheral Energon Deflection Shields are mounted in the inside bow of the ship, extending from the two forward hulls. Mounted port, starboard, dorsal, ventral and aft are several Energon Transmitting Antennas. As the name suggests, these antenna serve to transmit the Energon to the Deflection Shields and each other, thereby creating a 360 degree, all-encompassing deflector shield of considerable power. The shield generated from the Miranda II's Energon Grid is powerful enough to destroy Terrorcon drones as well as older-model Decepticons, and also has sufficient power to absorb energy blasts from Unicron. The Miranda II's propulsion system is significantly faster as the Axalon, as she was equipped with Mark-2600 Warp Engines. For defense, she is armed with dual-barrel laser cannon turrets that can be manually fired by Goten. Miranda II armed with missiles which similar to Gozaburo's missile-armed satellite and equipped with laser which similar to a Laser-Equipped Military Satellite. Category:Starships